Giving Her Away: An Alpha Station Ficlet
by LeoLovesAries
Summary: Tigh, Adama and their memories are the center of this Alpha Station universe ficlet. Set after the events of Alpha Station: A Battlestar Galactica Fantasy Reboot, Giving Her Away examens fatherhood, loss and devotion.. Cross posted within Alpha Station main fic.


This post Alpha Station ficlet is the second I've written and added to this series. The first can be found posted within the story with the chapter title "The Shape of Things to Come: A Ficlet. Though I did not receive any ffn feedback on that ficlet I did get some encouragement via tumblr and this is dedicated to someone there who inspired me to revisit the AS universe now and then through these little stories.

I'm not sure if anyone here is still interested in reading these types of entries and Alpha Station one shots or side stories but if you are this story can be placed after the story's end during the family's first year on Earth in the cabin. The twins can be placed somewhere around 2 1/2 years old.

This ficlet is centered around Bill Adama and Saul Tigh.

As with the ficlet "The Shape of Things to Come" the AS Epilogue must be read in order to understand and place the fic.

Feedback is appreciated even if it's to suggest that this story be left alone and all additions abandoned.

* * *

 **Location: Planet Earth**

 **Former United West Sector**

 **Residence: Tigh/Roslin/Adama**

 **Year: 2318**

The air was cool and crisp for the first time in months. The humid lakeside summer had been pushed away with the last of the season's storms ushering in what would be their first fall on Earth.

Bill and Saul sat on the back porch of the cabin. Each lazily lounged in identical rocking chairs that had been one of their summer projects made in the tool shed that Anders had helped them construct. After supper they'd retired outside to enjoy the new weather and watch the lake go dark as the last of the sun's light dipped behind the mountains into the inky night.

"Feels good out," Bill muttered through a suppressed belch, full from the meal that Laura had prepared.

"Does," Saul agreed, looking out into the distance.

Though the changing climate was nice Saul would miss the summer days down by the lake. The kids enjoyed the water so much. He sat trying to think of other things to do with them until spring came again. Fishing was out. They'd kept up the plant based diet they'd all known living on the stations. He and Laura would be taking in the last of what their garden had produced soon enough and the kids were still to young to help with that sort of thing anyway. The winter in the valley was supposed to be too mild for the lake to freeze but he wondered if it would snow like back on Arelon. Perhaps he could build them a sled.

"I really wish Sam and Tawny had taken up our offer," Bill interrupted Saul's internal planning. "It would have been perfect out here. The bugs are all gone but it's still warm enough for everyone to be comfortable."

Saul sighed and rocked in his chair a bit.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Would have made a pretty spot for a wedding," Bill added as he admired the way the lake was already reflecting light from the moon.

"Not the point," Saul answered with a shrug and a grunt. "Tawny knew her father wouldn't have come down."

"Surely the man would have made an exception," Bill challenged. "It's his daughter's wedding."

"Naw. He wouldn't. Trust me.I know the Major well enough. Xao won't step foot on Earth. He'll die up there on Alpha never having seen this place for himself. Tawny knows that, respects it. Having her old man there to present her to be married is more important to her than a pretty setting."

Bill sighed and frowned. The old doctor wasn't unique in his way of thinking. Many Orbit citizens were still unwilling to relocate to the surface from the stations. Many of them older, too set in their ways and their needs to start life over again in a new and foreign place. It sometimes left Bill feeling bitter. So many had fought and given their lives for their people to reclaim the planet. Irrationally such refusals felt almost ungrateful.

"I don't understand Xao's stubborn aversion, but I can appreciate the bride's sentiment."

"Yup," Saul agreed.

"It'll be a good time on Alpha anyway," Bill attempted, though they both knew how painful it was each time they returned.

Every deck and corridor echoed with phantom sounds of a voice they would never truly hear again.

They would hesitate to share happy memories with their children as they walked the familiar halls, fearful of causing Laura or Ellen a sudden painful setback in their shared grief. They hadn't stayed away from Alpha since the move, but visiting came with its struggles.

They'd all been so reluctant to leave the station but their lakeside cabin on Earth had quickly become their home and the place they felt safest and happiest.

"Yeah," Saul sighed. "It'll be great. I just…"

" _ **Boo!**_ " Came a little shriek through the screen door.

" _ **Boo! Boo!"**_ _It repeated, its_ sudden volume making both men turn in surprise to find Sasha standing in the deck's doorway.

" _Hey!"_ Saul exclaimed, widening his eye for effect. " _Ya got us, little lady! Scared the wits right out of us!"_

Happy with her uncle's reaction the little girl, with her russet curls still damp from a bath and clad in no more than a pair of undies, ventured through the doorway and out onto the deck to face her father.

" _Boo, Daddy!"  
_  
"What are you doing out here nugget?" Bill smiled, instead of indulging her as Saul had. "You're supposed to be getting ready for bed."

Sasha giggled and turned away from her father's interrogation.

Raising her arms up in the air she grinned sweetly up at Saul.

" _Up_ ," She told him, as she began to climb into the safety of his lap.

"C'mere little lady," He said as he gladly helped her up.

" _SASHA!"_ A far off voice called

It was Laura and she didn't sound very happy.

"Does Mommy know you're out here?" Bill asked.

The child shrugged, giggling and turning her face into Saul's chest. Sasha knew exactly who to go to when she didn't want to face a punishment. Saul was putty in the little girl's hands. She sat atop his lap as if it were homebase, as if she were immune to all repercussions just by making it to his side.

"Sasha, look at me," Bill told her, causing her to nuzzle further into Saul's shirt.

Instinctively Saul put his arm around Sasha cuddling her close.

"You excited for tomorrow kiddo?" He asked with a kiss atop her wet head, ignoring Bill's questioning.

"Ya!"

" _SASHA!"_ Laura's voice shouted again from somewhere back in the cabin.

"Nugget, you better get back inside," Bill cautioned.

"I'm gunna be pretty," She announced to Saul excited for the chance to further discuss the upcoming wedding on Alpha Station.

"I know it," He agreed. "You're pretty all the time, rybka"

"I have a dress and I'm gunna get a flowers."

Saul chuckled at the toddler's phrasing.

"Cause your the _flower girl,_ aren't ya?"

" _Yes!_ "

"And I bet you'll be the prettiest one anyone's ever seen too."

"ALEKSANDRA!" Laura shouted yet again, using the child's rarely uttered given name.

"Uh oh," Saul chuckled. "That's never a good sign. You run away from bedtime again, rybka?" He questioned unable to sound even the least bit stern.

Bill tried hide his amusement over Saul's soft interrogation and the girl's guilty smirk.

"Nugget, if you don't get to bed you're not going to be very happy in the morning," He warned. "We have an early shuttle. Don't you want to be rested enough stay up late tomorrow night for the party?"

"Yes."

"Oh she'll be up," Saul said with a snort as he bounced Sasha on his knee making her laugh. "Liam too. Well into the night. Just gotta load them up with lots of sugary wedding cake."

"I'm gunna dance!"

"Oh yeah?" Bill replied, unable to resist Sasha's adorable declaration or the pang he felt in his heart as he thought back to his first Orbit Unity ball; the one and only time he'd danced with his late daughter. "With who?"

" _With you, Daddy!"_

"That's my girl," Bill said with a wink, melting inside over Sasha's genuine sweetness.

Bill saw Laura so clearly in his daughter's coy little smile. Sasha did, after all so strikingly resemble her. Beyond that though, he saw hints of Katya. Both women's features were fairly obvious in the child as they should have been, but somewhere deep past the girl's jade eyes there was an undeniable whisper of someone else.

...

" _ **Sir! Hey, Admiral! Sir!"**_

"Someone's calling for you, Bill," Laura said as she leaned into his side. They'd been walking around camp under the bright morning sun for almost a half hour in search of coffee.

Many had called out for one or both of them during their stroll; members of the the Colonial Fleet and random civilians alike, just looking for an acknowledgement or a hello from the former president and the admiral. Despite their morning fatigue and hangovers Bill and Laura smiled and waved back all the while bravely and unapologetically holding hands as they greeted those around them.

It felt right. It felt damned good and, to their unspoken amazement, no one had seemed very surprised at their public display of closeness. If anyone had been they'd made no outward indications.

Bill squinted in the bright New Caprican sun. His head felt foggy and thanks to the woman at his side for the first time in far too long his back was sore from something more exciting than straining it in the gym or sleeping the wrong way on his rack.

" _ **Sir! Hey, Admiral!"**_ The voice shouted again.

"I believe that's your captain running toward us," Laura said as she watched Kara jogging in their direction.

"Starbuck? Where?"

Putting her hands to Bill's shoulders Laura turned him in the right direction. She laughed softly, unsure if the sun glaring on his glasses was causing his confusion or if it was still the residual effects of their night of overindulgence.

" _Sir!"_ Kara shouted as she finally ran up to the pair.

She stopped inches from them and took a big breath, looking happy and relieved to have finally caught up.

"Madam President," She greeted with her hands on her hips, still panting from her hustle.

"Oh, Captain Thrace, it's uh, just 'Laura' now."

"Yeah, that sounds wrong," Kara grimaced.

Laura shrugged.

"It'll take some getting used to I suppose," She said with a hint of a resigned smile, for once not looking or even feeling like she cared to be called anything other than her name.

"I guess," Kara rolled her eyes appearing annoyed at prospect of not only changing what she'd always called the woman standing in front of her, but at having to direct her former title toward a frakking undeserving weasel of a little man.

"What'dya hear, Starbuck?" Bill asked, interested to know just why she'd been so eager to track him down.

"Nothing but the rain."

"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat."

"That's actually why I've been trying to find you, Sir."

"Hm?" Bill replied in confusion, but he'd suddenly lost her focus.

Kara leaned back for a moment observing the closeness between the former president and the Admiral.

It wasn't as if she hadn't noticed the chemistry between the two before. It had been obvious enough, but something was keenly different about them and Kara had little doubt of what it was. They both wore the hint of a lazy smile. An involuntary tell-tale smirk, the origin of which was not hard to assume. They looked as if as if they'd both finally scratched an itch they hadn't been able to reach for ages.

"You two look like ya had some fun last night," She observed with a mischievous, almost feline grin.

Laura's eyes immediately widened and her cheeks flushed at the young woman's gaul.

" _What_ did you need, _Captain_?" Bill quickly interjected, both as a warning to Kara and a means save his companion from further embarrassment.

The last thing he wanted was for Laura to start regretting things so soon.

"Right," Kara said, taking no time to resume her mission. " Sir, I need you to give me away."

"Huh?" Bill replied ineloquently.

He wore a look of genuine confusion causing Kara to snicker at his uncharacteristically befuddled expression.

"That's the old tradition isn't it?" She smiled a bit sheepishly and shrugged. "A girl's father presents her in front of her family and the Gods to be married."

"Married?" Bill parroted, still looking clueless.

" _Gods,_ Madam President. What did you _do_ to him?" Starbuck teased, stopping just short of asking of the woman if she'd literally frakked the admiral's brains out.

" _Knock it off,"_ Bill scolded, not daring to check to see how mortified Laura looked. "What's going on, Kara?"

"I'm getting married. I'm marrying Sam Anders."

" _Today?"_ Laura asked in surprise.

"Today, right now," Starbuck confirmed with a nod and smile. "By the creek over there. In just a little bit."

"Isn't that a bit- sudden?" Bill tested, more than slightly shocked at the news.

"Not really. I mean, that's life isn't it? At least these days anyways. I want to be his wife. I don't want to wait for a tomorrow that I don't know is coming. I just want to enjoy today and I wana enjoy it with Sam."

Bill bit the inside of his cheek halting his initial reactionary comments.

Was it not the very same thing he and Laura had spoken about all through the night? Hadn't that been what they were trying to convince themselves of as their murmured words turned into smokey kisses and their hands roamed freely atop their bed of sandbags. Enjoying the rest of their lives. Enjoying each other. Kara was only doing what they'd just hours ago proclaimed to be the key to living out the rest of their borrowed time.

"I think it's _wonderful_ , Captain," Laura said earnestly, leaning in to take Kara into a happy hug. " _Congratulations_."

As Bill watched the two he was surprised to find that his heart felt as full as it had in years. He cared so much for the women before him. Something about seeing them embrace in joy gave him a brief feeling of warmth, hope and contentment.

"We already have the priest," Kara said as she turned to face him and Laura took hold of his hand again. "We even traded for a couple of rings. I've got Sam waiting. I just need you, Sir."

Bill smiled and looked into Starbuck's eyes searching for any sign that she didnt in fact truly want what she claimed. He saw only his daughter, excited and asking for his blessing.

"You've got me."  
Kara threw her arms out hugging onto Bill in love and thanks. He gave her a kiss to her forehead before letting her go.

"Madam-uh- _Laura_ , will you come too?"

"I'd be delighted."

Less than an hour later Bill had his arm linked with Kara's as the breeze blew through their hair. Laura watched on as their only witness, besides a few onlookers who had noticed what was happening down by the creek.

Bill presented Kara to Anders and the priest.

She kissed him on the cheek before turning and taking Sam's hand.

The simple ceremony was conducted in accordance to Caprican tradition and Bill reached for Laura's hand as the vows were spoken.

When the young couple was pronounced husband and wife Bill cheered like he'd won full colors in triad after an all night game. Laura laughed at his sweet expression of pride and excitement as she offered the newlyweds her own cheers and applause.

Sam and Kara kissed becoming oblivious to the holy man and the rest of the world around them.

Laura noticed when Bill wiped a single tear from his eye with his free hand.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for the type to cry at weddings," She teased leaning close to his ear.

"Never had a daughter," He told her. "Never thought I would get to do that."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in hers.

"You did well, Bill."

...

"SASHA, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Ellen's voice suddenly shouted from inside the cabin.

"Auntie's yelling now, rybka. You must be in _big_ trouble," Saul ribbed, knowing that it took far more for the kids to ruffle Ellen's feathers than Laura's

If she was angry too then one or both of the twins had tested her patience to the absolute limit.

"I dance with you too, Uncle Saul?" Sasha asked, ignoring his warning, still focused on her excitement over the coming wedding reception.

"Of course, little lady. Absolutely," He told her as his heart swelled inside his chest.

...

"Kit? You almost done?" Saul had called as he leaned through the hatch of the small administration office turned temporary dressing room. "They're waiting for us."

"One sec," Katya answered without turning to face him. She stared into the mirror attempting to fix a lock of hair that didn't need fixing. "Can you close the hatch please?"

Saul did as she asked and walked into the room that was littered with makeup, hair curlers, garment bags and a few empty champagne glasses.

Ellen had been in earlier with Margot and Tawny. The ladies dressed there and spent some time laughing, crying and drinking over the happy occasion. They'd helped Katya with her uniform formals, helped her fix her face and hair and took some photos before making their way to the judge's office, leaving the bride to await Saul's arrival.

"They can't start without you and me," Saul kidded, winking at her reflection over her shoulder.

"I guess," She shrugged, mostly ignoring his attempt at humor.

Saul watched on as Katya fussed halfheartedly with her hair and dusted off imaginary lint from the skirt of her dress blacks.

She was obviously stalling. He didn't exactly mind. The groom wasn't going anywhere and the reception guests would wait; if not for the bride then for the open bar that he was footing the bill for once the ceremony was over.

Saul supposed that Katya wanted to look perfect for the event but as far as he was concerned she already did.

Over the years he'd seen his daughter in countless ballet costumes each more beautiful than then next all perfectly tailored to fit her figure and complement her exquisitely applied stage makeup. He'd seen her dress for parties and nights out to the clubs on Delta Station looking young, bright and sometimes too alluring for his liking. He'd seen her done up dozens of times for pictures that Ellen insisted on getting professionally taken of her twice a year. He'd seen her in every color and with a thousand hairstyles. All of which she pulled off with ease and grace. But as Saul watched his daughter in her formal uniform, her tunic and skirt sleekly pressed and her dark silky hair left to naturally flow down her back, he didn't think she'd ever looked more stunning.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't," She muttered into the mirror.

"Oh yes you do. And you know it," Saul challenged with a bemused smirk. "You've never lacked confidence in your looks, kit."

Though the Tighs had found much joy in their lives with Katya parenthood hadn't always been easy. They'd struggled to raise a teen plagued by occasional bouts of depression and haunted by years of trauma. There were times that they worried she would hurt herself, times when they'd watched her question her self-worth. It was actually a relief to them that she'd never endured any issues with her physical appearance or body image. If anything she liked the way she looked a little too well.

"You _know_ just how beautiful you are, Kat, so don't act like you don't," Saul needled her as she rolled her eyes at his assessment. "There's just one problem."

"And what's what?" Katya caustically asked still looking at him through the reflection.

With a gentle hand Saul reached for his daughter's shoulder and guided her to face him.

"You don't look happy," He told her with a sad smile. Katya's expression remained stolid. Saul narrowed his eye and took her by the hand. "You don't _have_ to do this if you don't want, kit. You two can wait until you're older."

"I _am_ happy," She immediately insisted with a scowl, slightly insulted by his suggestion. "I am _not_ waiting even a _day_ longer. I'm more than happy to marry Alexi. I don't _need_ to wait. I'd marry him a hundred times."

Saul swallowed and nodded. He'd told himself that morning, still hungover from Alexi's stag party, that he would offer his daughter one last chance to back out of the wedding. It wasn't that he didn't approve of the marriage, but Katya and Alexi were so young. As it was he and Ellen would have to co-sign Alexi's part of the marriage licence just as they had with his military entry contract. He still had a few months yet to become a legal adult under Orbit law.

"Then what's wrong, princess? I know something is."

At first Katya's eyes flared and Saul thought that she might shout at him again. Then her shoulders fell and her eyes cast down to her polished pumps. When she spoke her voice sounded low and lost.

"I don't…I...don't know."

Saul inhaled deeply and looked her over once again. As beautiful as she'd always been Katya had always carried around an ugly unseen weight upon her back. It revealed itself now and then. Often at times when she most wanted to be free of it. When she wanted to be happy, to be proud or to celebrate. It pressed down on her as a reminder that it was still there and would never leave.

"Ya know, kit...standing there like that, in that suit, skirt and heels with your hair down...you look just like your mother," Saul observed.

"Yeah right."

"You do."

"You've never said that I look like her before," Katya scoffed. "No one has."

Saul shrugged at her obstinate denial.

"Might not be an obvious resemblance, but I know well enough. When I look at you she's always there," He told her waiting until she finally made eye contact again. "She's there just like Bill is. I see him too. And in some way…" He paused, taking her in once more. "In some way they're with you today, kit."

Katya's skeptical eyes suddenly dissolved into pools of watery wanting. She never could resist listening when Saul spoke of her birth parents, even at times when she tried to pretend as if she didn't want to hear it.

"D'ya know that, Kat? They're with you...Just like your father. Your dad is with you too," He added, not really wanting to but knowing that it was part of the reassurance Katya needed. "In your heart, kit. That's where they live for now. They may not be here physically and I'm damn sure _honored_ to stand with you today on their behalf, but part of each of them lives within you. Not just in the way you look or the way you walk, but- in your loyalty, your bravery and in your love and devotion. All the things that make you who you are. In some way they're all here with you today...Understand?"

For a moment Katya stood frozen in the face of the unexpected sentiment.

Saul waited until she finally nodded before embracing her.

He squeezed her tightly as if his arms were all that was needed to protect her from her past or the unknown future. She held tight to him and sniffled like a child into his neck.

"I'm proud of you, Kat. And I love you very much. You might be some man's wife after tonight, and you might be a big shot pilot these days, but you're _always_ my little girl. Forever. You got that?" He asked, holding back his threatening tears.

"Yeah...Yeah, I know," Katya nodded, stepping back with a shaky smile.

"Good. Good girl. Now are you ready to go? Cause you just say the word and I'll call this whole thing off and meet you at the bar within thirty minutes."

"No," She happily shook her head in protest "No, I'm ready. I'm happy. I want this."

"Alright. Now let's go before Ellen's tear ducts run dry. She's been blubbering all morning."

"Oh I know," Katya snickered.

"You scared, kit?" Saul said, offering his hand to his daughter.

Katya took it and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not anymore."

...

" _ **Sasha!** "_ Ellen shouted as she burst through the porch door and found the child sitting upon her husband's lap. " _Sasha, what are you doing out here?"  
_  
"I ran from mommy," The child reported as a matter of fact.

"Well I _know_ that," Ellen said with a roll of her eyes. "She's looking for you and she's getting _very_ mad."

"One got away from ya tonight eh, Elle?" Saul poked.

" _Gods_ , I took her out of the bath and told her to go find Laura for her pajamas. Next thing I know Laura's yelling all over the house. _It's getting late._ Liam's already in bed. although I doubt he can sleep with all this noise."

"Li sleeping?" Sasha asked.

"I hope so," Ellen said with her hands on her hips. "Just like _you_ should be too, missy. Now get inside. Your hair is still sopping wet. It's too cold to be outside with nothing on."

"SASHA!" Laura's voice was heard shouting through the house again.

" _I got her, Laura!"_ Ellen yelled, leaning back into the house.

"Sasha, _now_. I mean it," She said turning back to face the girl.

"Go on, nugget," Bill told his daughter. "Uncle Saul can't save you now. He's no match for Mommy and Aunt Ellen."

"That's for sure," Saul chuckled in agreement.

Heeding her father's warning the little girl gave her uncle a hug before sliding off of his lap.

She stopped in front of Bill and puckered her lips like a little fish.

He leaned down and gave her kiss and a warm smile wishing for a moment that she would stay tiny and precocious forever.

"G'night nugget."

"G'night, Daddy."

"C'mon, rybka," Ellen called. "Before Mommy has a cow. You ran her ragged tonight."

The little girl rushed over to her and Ellen scooped her up into a hug despite her frustrations.

"Mommy mad?"

"Mmmhmm. Let's go say sorry and show her that you can be a good girl and do as she says."

" _ELLE!?_ " Laura called, her voice louder and closer than before.

" _Coming!"_ Ellen shouted back before hiking Sasha up on her hip and making her way through the door. "There's pie on the table if you boy's want any," She said over her shoulder as she left.

"Thanks. G'night Sasha," Bill waved as Saul followed suit.

"Night!"

The two men softly laughed over the unexpected visit.

"She's got your number, Saul."

"I know it."

"Never thought my XO would turn into such a softy."

"Yeah, well...they're only little once."

"That they are."

They sat quietly for a moment more listening to the sounds of the forest beyond the lake and to the echoes of times passed.

"It'll be a nice wedding," Bill decided.

Saul sighed and gave a small nod as he resumed rocking in his chair.

"Tawny will make a beautiful bride," Bill added, half thinking aloud, the images of a spunky fresh faced young woman with the morning's sun shining on her flaxen hair still so clear in his memory.

"Yeah," Saul agreed with a grunt, his mind's eye still focused on a past vision of innocence and vulnerability all dressed up in perfect formal elegance and grace. "Yeah, she will."

-end

* * *

If there is anyone here still reading these AS ficlets please let me know if you would like to see another. I have one written (to send a friend) set within Chapter 33 and will post it here if anyone cares to see it.

Thoughts?  
LLA


End file.
